


After Dinner Walk

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Chris has recently come out of a long-term (7 year) relationship with Henry Cavill. Before meeting Henry, Chris was so intensely focused on his career, he only fucked around at Citadel, only with staff, and when pressed, he told people he was too busy with work for a relationship. Occasionally he went out with a woman but he only did it for show and really never *dated* anyone. No one knew he was gay. Period. Not his family, not his friends, not his co-workers (unless they were members of Citadel and maybe not even then). During his relationship with Henry, they both came out at Citadel and Chris came out with his family. They bought a ranch and planned a life together, the only sticking point being kids. Chris wanted them, Henry didn't, and despite Chris's protests that he would rather have Henry, Henry ended things between them rather than risk Chris eventually resenting him. Their storyline ishere.These new stories take place roughly 7 months after Chris and Henry's split. Matt Czuchry is played AU as a very successful writer whose series has been optioned for film. He is not a Citadel member.





	After Dinner Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

After their entirely unexpected discussion in his office, Matt had invited Chris to help him prepare dinner, which had been interrupted when Luca had appeared from his bedroom, all sleep-tousled and grumpy, demanding a drink and cheese.

"He loves cubes of cheese," Matt explains as he cuts a few off a block from the fridge, popping them in a bowl and asking Luca to sit down while he ate. Once the small boy had woken fully, refreshed from his sleep and the refueling, he'd dragged Chris back to the trolley to play with him again. Matt had watched this from the open plan kitchen, seeing Chris through new eyes now.

Dinner had been a fun event, Kate had joined them and they'd shared stories over food, and it had felt good. Once they'd finished and cleared the table Kate had shooed them outside for a walk so she could bathe Luca ready for bed.

"Luca is such a great kid and Kate's fantastic," Chris says when they're out of the house, Matt showing him the grounds. "You three make a really good team."

"We do," Matt agrees. "I'm not sure I'd have managed without Kate, especially during those first few months. She stepped up way beyond what we'd agreed when she'd offered to be our surrogate, her only caveat was that we use a donor egg, so she had no biological connection, and then when Dylan left she simply put her own needs to one side to take care of us." He glances at Chris as they walk the line of a fence away from the house. "I need to be respectful of her as part of my family too, as we move forward, you understand?"

Chris nods. "I do, and I am good with whatever you want if things work out. Whatever she wants too. I would be a real dickhead to assume she'd move on because I'd moved in. And I'm not at all sold on the idea of the traditional family. I don't think it ever hurts a kid to have _more_ people around who love and care for them."

"You've given all this some thought," Matt makes it sound like a question, rather than the statement he'd intended.

"Some. Mostly about parenting and families and the way things are done in the States versus back home, yeah, and then that's just been applied to you and Kate and Luca." Chris pulls up for a minute, looking at Matt. "I didn't come here this weekend with this all planned. There was this teeny tiny hope something might happen between us but that's it and I definitely wasn't counting on it."

"Well, I'll admit, it hadn't even crossed my mind to think of you that way. I was just grateful to have a new friend, a male friend, a gay male friend," he smiles "someone I could relate to, who understands what being gay in the US is like."

Chris smiles. "I don't know how much I can claim to understand the last part," he says. "I've spent most of my career so tightly closeted I could barely breathe. Unless that's what you mean?"

"Yes and no," Matt turns them a little to the left toward a small cluster of buildings. "There's stables down here, tack rooms and all that," Matt sweeps his hand in front of him, "Is grazing paddock, I rent that out to my neighbour sometimes, and over this way is what can only be described as a man cave."

"Wait, do you have horses?" Chris asks.

Matt smiles at that. "No, but we do ride, in exchange for using the paddocks our neighbour lets us borrow a couple of theirs when we want to. We don't have the time to justify owning our own."

Chris nods. "That makes sense," he says. The horses, hell, the ranch, had been Henry's idea but he'd grown to love it as much as Henry. Had hated signing it over. "So you were saying, man cave?"

There's a hint of something there, but Matt doesn't press. "Yeah, we've not touched it, I'm not sure what to do with it, to be honest." He guides Chris down to the large, single-story building. Retrieving the key from the ledge above the door he unlocks the door, pushing it open. The space inside is mostly unfurnished - but there's a darts board, an old snooker table and a small bar tucked in one corner.

"Do you _want_ it as a man cave?" Chris asks, thinking the space could be so many things. It's in need of refurbishment but the structure is solid, dry.

"Do I look like a man cave kinda guy?" Matt chuckles as he moves around the space. "I offered it to Kate, but she's happy in her annex and didn't want or need any more space. And I like having my office at the house."

"You could make it a guesthouse," Chris suggests, tamping down hard on the voice in the back of his mind that says it would make a perfect playroom. "You're already set for plumbing."

"Don't you think guests would prefer to be up at the house?" Matt asks, curious for Chris' objective opinion. "Not that we really have guests."

"I guess it depends on how long they're staying," Chris says, running a finger along the length of the old snooker table. "Is your family close by?"

"No, but they like staying at the house when they visit because it's all about Lulu," Matt turns around again. "Maybe I should turn it into a guest space, I guess it would be nice to have the option."

Chris nods. "Guesthouse, or _huge_ playhouse," he grins at that, "or you could put in a pool, safety fence, turn this into change rooms, showers, outdoor kitchen."

"Oh hell no, I couldn't imagine all that work, at least not at the moment," Matt shakes his head smiling. "I'll give it some more thought though, it is a shame to waste it."

"Yeah, it is," Chris says, leaning back against the table. "If you decide you want to do something, I'm happy to help. I'm pretty handy."

"Is there no end to your talents?" Matt teases as he moves toward Chris. "Movie star, child wrangler, _and_ handy man?"

"I can't really cook," Chris offers with a grin, watching Matt. "Meat and potatoes, eggs and pasta are about it."

"Thank god you have some shortcomings." Stepping into Chris's space Matt reaches out to place his hand over the other man's heart as he raises his gaze. "This is weird right?" he asks softly.

"Which part?" Chris asks, smiling, happy to have Matt touching him.

"All of this. You. You being here and telling me you're attracted to me..." Matt can't tear his gaze from that smile, it's so easy, lights up Chris's face. "It's fucking weird."

"It's incredibly fucking weird," Chris agrees, laying his hand over Matt's. "But I'm one of those people who believe in things happening for a reason."

Turning his face up, Matt leans in, and this time it's him that initiates the kiss, just as before it's tentative an exploration.

Chris matches that kiss, his lips soft and warm, deepening it just a fraction, a fraction that makes sure Matt knows there's more there if he wants it, but that Chris will not push.

Oh Matt wants more, now he's had a taste, now he's having real physical reminders of how good it feels to kiss someone, to express desire, he wants more. A low rumble of want works its way up his throat as he presses in closer.

Chris slides his hands down Matt's back, licking into his mouth, exploring more fully. His body reacting to the intimacy, to how good Matt feels.

Meeting and matching Chris's obvious want, Matt slides his arms around Chris's waist, one hand dropping to cup and squeeze one incredibly pert butt cheek.

Chris grins at that and nibbles at Matt's mouth. "You can touch me all you want," he offers, letting his own hands slide to Matt's ass although he doesn't grab or squeeze. Not yet. Not when he knows how long all of this has been for Matt.

"Couldn't help myself," Matt chuckles, the words smeared over Chris's lips as he keeps kissing him. "A tight butt is my kryptonite. Always has been."

"Aha." Chris grins, hiking Matt just that fraction against him. "Good to know. You'll have to come watch me surf sometime." God knows he's heard enough comments on what his ass looks like doing that.

"What about you? What gets you hot?" Matt asks, pulling his mouth away, just enough to meet Chris's beautiful blue eyes.

"Eyes, voice and a gorgeous smile," Chris says, thinking about what first struck him when he met Matt. "And I'm pretty fond of a tight butt too."

He gifts Chris one of his smiles right then, laughing softly. "As is any self-respecting gay man I think." Drawing away, he slides his fingers into Chris's hand, pulling him away from the snooker table. "C'mon, let's walk some more. We've so many questions to ask each other, so much to learn."


End file.
